Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: 6 years ago Flowerdancer found out that Skyfire wasn't dead and since she had been searching for Skyfire. Here is her story of finding him alive and reuniting him with his old Quaterne mates.


**Summary:** 6 years ago Flowerdancer found out that Skyfire wasn't dead and since she had been searching for Skyfire. Here is her story of finding him alive and reuniting him with his old Quaterne mates.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or Time Force; I own Flowerdancer Prime and Akadeanna Hawk and the nicknames Little Flower and Red Light.

Flowerdancer lay on her special couch in her room she was laying on her stomach, but she wasn't relaxing, she had pads scattered around her and several were tossed on the floor seeming like she was frustrated with what the pad said. She pinches her nose bridge out of habit from her human side, everything was blurring together and there was no luck so far.

She throws another pad onto the floor and she looks over the pile of datapads still left for her to look at and something drew her to the Dimension Of Darkness and she sighs and picks up the pad her hope dwindling, deciding if this led nowhere she'd take a break and go flying, she touched the pad on tracing the letters etched into her armor that were LFASFFTF.

**Attending Medic Name:** Hook

**Patient Name:** Skyfire

**Patient Frame Type And Size:**

Type: Seeker

Size: Larger Than Normal

**Patient Gender:** Mech

**Allegiance:** None, though aligns self with Decepticons as he is good

Notes From Medic:

Patient seems healthy, except we believe the crash landing he took on The Navigant platform messed up his processor as he keeps speaking of a Dimension where the Autobots are the good guys while us Decepticons are the bad guys. Of a Dimension where there is a tri-colored Seeker who is red, white, and blue and his helm is black with golden optics who he says is named Starscream.

Where there is an Egyptian Queen who is named Akadeanna Hawk. He keeps referring to a Dimension that none of us have ever heard of called the Safe Haven Dimension. While we are from the Dimension Of Darkness.

He arrived in our Dimension on date 864392; during what he called was the 15th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk. If anyone reads this and possibly knows anything about this please contact me on dimensional frequency 9684982 my personal contact frequency is 5238212.

Signed by:

Hook

Flowerdancer sat up quickly startled, it sounded just like her Skyfire; she darts to her Pedes and barrels out of her room and down the hall as fast as her long legs would carry her, not even noticing as her men pressed against the wall as she ran as fast as she could towards the Dimensional Computers Room.

Soon she skids to a halt in the Dimensional Computers Room. Finally Flowerdancer stopped in the Dimensional Computers Room and she snatches one of the headsets up and places it on her helm and she says, "Computer shut the door, lock it, and seal the room." She heard the sound of the door shutting and then the lock clicking and the computer says, "The door is shut, locked, and sealed."

Flowerdancer sighs at the words and she says, "Computer dimensional frequency 9684982." The computer made chirping sounds as it accessed the frequency requested. The computer then says, "Frequency accessed." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Person contact frequency 5238212." More chirping was heard and the computer says, "Working."

Flowerdancer started to pace as she waited for the call to come through, glad that the headset was wireless. 5 minutes into her pacing the computer says, "Response coming in." Flowerdancer moves back to the center of the computer screens and she says, "On visual!" She flicked her bi-colored wings putting her Decepticon markings on them.

Just after she did that the screen winked on and there stood Hook and he says, "This is Hook go ahead." Flowerdancer takes a deep breath and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime; I recently read the data that you sent to Time Force about the unusual Seeker who appeared there on date 864392."

Hook was startled at her words, so finally someone was contacting him about the file on Skyfire; he had personally not thought anyone would answer about Skyfire, but he had sent it anyways and he says, "I wasn't expecting to ever receive a message about Skyfire, but I was hoping someone out there could confirm or discount what he remembers."

Flowerdancer traces the letters etched into her armor, and she says, "I have some questions to ask you about him, but I think he belongs to my home and that he's my Skyfire." Hook was surprised at her words and he says, "I will do my best to answer your questions, but if I don't know them I can ask him as he is here with me."

Flowerdancer was glad hearing his words Skyfire was there and she says, "I appreciate it Hook and I'm glad he's there to help you. My first question is what color is his optics? By human standards will be fine." Hook says his optics still on the Seeker on the computer, "His optic color by human standards is called steel blue." Flowerdancer sighs at his words then she asks, "My next question is does he have any allegiance markings, if not who does he serve?"

Hook shakes his helm and he says, "No he doesn't bear any markings, however he serves us Decepticons because we are the good guys here." Flowerdancer smiles at his words and she asks, "What about his armor? Is it perfect?" Hook shakes his helm no and says, "No 3 pieces of his armor were replaced. A piece of the right side of his collar plating; a piece of his right forearm plating; and the piece that covers his spark. I know that because I am the one who replaced them."

Flowerdancer breathes a sigh of relief; so far so good it was _her_ Skyfire. She says, "I just have one more question, if you don't know this you can ask him this. The question is what was the last words he remembers speaking, who were they sent to, and who were they meant for?"

Hook was startled she asked him that he says, "I know without even asking Skyfire what his last words were. He was speaking to Queen Akadeanna Hawk he said, 'Tell Starscream I love him! help him raise our Sparkling!' They were meant for his former Bondmate who is or was named Starscream."

Flowerdancer's crimson red optics dance at his words, it was him she was 100% positive, but before she could speak Hook asks, "Is it him? Your Skyfire?" Flowerdancer smiles and she says, "Yes he's my Skyfire. That's the Ark's Medbay you're in there am I right?"

Hook nods and says, "I'm glad it's him; yes this is the Ark's Medbay." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I will be there in 5 minutes. Give him one message for me tell him Little Flower is coming for him. Flowerdancer Prime out." Hook was confused by her words, but he says, "He's heard your message. Hook out."

Flowerdancer listens as the call ends and she removes the headset and she says, "Computer unlock and unseal the room; once I disappear you may open the door." She listens as the door unlocks and unseals. Then she turns and triggers her dimensional warping abilities.

_Dimension Of Darkness_

5 minutes later there was a louder than normal displaced bang in the Medbay of the Ark in the Dimension Of Darkness and a bi-colored Seeker appeared. Hook stepped closer when he saw the bi-colored Seeker appeared, Skyfire was on his Pedes and Hook asks, "Are you Flowerdancer Prime?" Flowerdancer nods and she says, "Yes I am Flowerdancer Prime, but please just call me Flowerdancer."

Hook smiles and says, "Welcome to the Dimension Of Darkness," he pauses and indicates for the white with some red Seeker to come closer before continuing and he says, "Here he is Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer looks at Skyfire, Primus it had been so long since she saw him, Skyfire tilts his helm looking at the female Seeker Prime not recognizing her and he offers his right servo and says, "I heard your conversation with Hook, I'm glad to know we're from the same dimension."

Flowerdancer didn't speak to answer his words and she removes the crystal necklace from her neck and she places it in her left servo and she turns his right servo with her right servo and she places the crystal necklace in his servo and she spoke one of the 2 phrases Skyfire said to say if he saw her and he didn't recognize her and she says, "Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever." Skyfire was startled the female knew that phrase, but he looks down at what the female Seeker placed in his servo and he gasps, it was the crystal necklace that Akadeanna wore since she was 4 years old and he looks up at her and he asks, "Little Flower? Is that you?"

Flowerdancer smiles gently and she says, "Yes it's me SF, I got this 3 years after we thought you were killed in my 15th year." Skyfire launches his large form at the female Seeker and starts sobbing it was true she was really there it was Little Flower, he places the necklace around her neck before clinging to her sobbing harder.

Flowerdancer holds Skyfire close and rubs her gentle servos along Skyfire's large wings speaking softly in what was now called Ancient Seeker Cant assuring him that it was all real and that she was really there. Hook watched the 2 Seekers and he walked to a computer and he says, "Hook to Megatron; confirmation on the female Seeker who said she knows Skyfire, he knows her very well." Megatron says, "We will be there shortly."

Hook watches the 2 Seekers finally he could feel and see that Skyfire was truly happy again and as he watched them the door of the Medbay slid open 2 more Mech's stepped into the Medbay, it was Megatron and Brendan. Hook walks closer to the 2 who entered and he says, "That's her holding Skyfire, I can see that he's finally truly happy and he feels so very happy finally."

Megatron moves closer to the pair and he says, "So you are Flowerdancer Prime. Hook says that you and Skyfire are from the same dimension. I'm Megatron I've been his leader since he came to us." Flowerdancer looks up at the Mech, she would've tensed, but she heard a gentle voice not the powerful cruel voice she normally heard from her Megatron and she says, "Yes we are from the same dimension; to you and everyone else I am Flowerdancer Prime or Flowerdancer for short, but to Skyfire I have always been and I will always be Little Flower."

Megatron took a half-step back she was the Little Flower that Skyfire had always talked about he asks, "When did you become one of us? Skyfire said you are a human." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Actually I'm a half-breed now human and Seeker, it was 3 years after we thought Skyfire died that I became a Seeker; most know that I became a Seeker because I was obsessed with them from the age of 7 human years old and I had seen the grace and the beauty they possess in the air and how deadly they can be in combat and I wanted that," she pauses and rubs Skyfire's wing more and she says, "The one thing I never told anyone is the other reason I became a Seeker instead of a flier like my protectors or a ground based like the rest of my teams and my guardian; that reason is because I felt that every time I would fly in the skies even if not beside me he would be flying beside me in my spark and when I learned to fly 6 years ago in my human form I knew he was beside me in my heart."

Hook asks, "What does the letters etched into your armor mean?" He points at the letters. Flowerdancer traces it and she says, "It means Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever. My human form's flight suit has the same letters embroidered onto it on the front of the collar in white and tattooed on my right shoulder blade on an image of Skyfire in his jet form and the letters are written too, but in gold."

Hook was shocked she had done so much to make sure Skyfire was always with her even though he wasn't there with her physically. Megatron asks, "So what is this dimension you two come from?" Flowerdancer shrugs and she says, "I don't know what you guys call it here, but we are from the Safe Haven Dimension." Megatron says, "But there is no such dimension we've checked all the records. Where is it located?"

Flowerdancer wasn't surprised by his words and she shrugs and she says, "You know that this Dimension, Dimension 8 has 2 parts to it. This side which is the dark side and then the light side. The Safe Haven Dimension is the name of the light side of this dimension at least to us who are from there."

Megatron was startled at her words and so was Hook. Hook speaks up and he says, "Oh no that's the Protection Dimension that you're talking about or at least that's what we call it." Flowerdancer sighs she had only heard it called her home that once and she says, "I've only heard that phrase once that was 6 years ago today. When a Seeker that looks like that one," she pauses and nods at the hunter green Seeker with a lime green cockpit with mint green optics that had come with Megatron before continuing, "Was getting ready to leave my care after 2 months."

Hook looks at Brendan when Flowerdancer nods at him and he says, "His name is Brendan you know he did say that he had spent his time in the Protection Dimension and he called the Autobots of that dimension blue Autobots and the Prime's blue Primes. He also said that there was a red and black female Seeker who was a Prime who cared for him during the 2 months he was there and that she had taught him that not all Autobots are cruel and evil and not all Autobots are cruel and evil."

Flowerdancer looks at Brendan and she flicks her bi-colored wings, placing her blue Autobot markings back on her wings, as Skyfire finally let her go and steps away from her and Flowerdancer moves closer to Brendan and she asks, "Do you remember me Brendan?" Brendan hadn't thought this was the female Prime who cared for him during the 2 months he had been in the Protection Dimension, but then seeing her with her blue Autobot markings gracing her gorgeous wings he knew it was her and he traces the letters etched into her armor and he says, "Until you put your blue Autobot markings on your wings I thought it couldn't be you; but now seeing you as the Prime I saw just before I left I know it is you. How is it that you know my mate?"

Flowerdancer was startled at his words and she looks at Skyfire then back at Brendan and she asks, "Skyfire and you are mates?" Brendan nods and he says, "Yes we are mates; it took him 3 Earth years after he arrived here to finally be able to open his spark to let another in, I had been there for him the whole time and so he tried to pursue me and we became mates a year after he started pursuing me."

Flowerdancer moves to the medical berth near them and she sits down and wraps her arms around her cockpit glass and started to shift to her human form; Megatron, Hook, and Brendan were confused at what she was doing, but Skyfire just smiled he remembered watching half-breeds change from their Cybertronian form to their human form or human form to their Cybertronian from so he knew she was going to her human form.

5 minutes later Flowerdancer was gone and now an Egyptian woman stood there straightening her flight uniform that had the letters LFASFFTF embroidered in white on the collar and she says, "This is how Skyfire knew me from the time I was 4 years old until I was 15 years old; my name like this to everyone except Skyfire is either Queen Akadeanna Hawk I was The First Queen Of Egypt; to others in modern times I'm known as Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk," she pauses and looks at Skyfire before she continues saying, "But to Skyfire I have been and forever will be known as Little Flower."

That startled the Mech's who were staring at her, this was Little Flower. Hook says, "That's what you meant when you said to tell Skyfire that Little Flower was coming from him; you are Flowerdancer Prime and Little Flower." Akadeanna nods and she says, "Yeah that's right that's what I meant by my message to Skyfire." She then turns and returns to her Seeker form then she turns her crimson red optics to Skyfire and she asks, "Do you want to go home SF? I want you to come with me, but I won't force you."

Skyfire smiles softly as Akadeanna returned to her gorgeous Seeker form again. He says, "You're gorgeous in this form and I can tell you're a very proud Prime. I do want to go home." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thank you Skyfire; you're as handsome as you were the minute I first saw you." Skyfire smiles and he says, "You're more beautiful than the night I first saw you, but of course you are older now. What about Starscream has he found someone new?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes he has and they are expecting their first together," she pauses and places her right servo on her abdomen plating and she says, "I'm his new mate." Skyfire was surprised to say the least that Flowerdancer was Starscream's new mate and he says, "I bet you made him a human form, what about Skywarp and Thundercracker did you make them human forms too?"

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Yes I did make all 3 a human form and if you want I'll make you one too." Skyfire looks at Brendan and asks, "Will you come home with me now that you know where I call home?" Brendan had been leery of going with Skyfire if his home was ever discovered, but now learning the Protection Dimension was his mate's home his opinion was changed. He says, "Knowing that what you've called all this time is the Protection Dimension of course I will go with you Skyfire."

Skyfire was happy that he wouldn't have to leave Brendan behind as his mate had finally changed his processor. Hook walks over to the computer and picks up 2 computer chips and walks back to Flowerdancer and hands them to her and he says, "You'll need these Flowerdancer they contain Skyfire and Brendan's medical records."

Flowerdancer accepts the chips and puts them into her side compartment and she says, "Thanks Hook." Megatron walks closer to Skyfire again and he says, "I am sorry I have doubted your words after all this time; I'm glad we finally know where you come from; I send you home with my blessings." Skyfire looks at Megatron and says, "Thank you Megatron. I thank you for your blessings; I will make sure all the Seekerlets that Brendan and I have know all about this place."

Megatron smiles and says, "You're very welcome Skyfire. I'm glad you will." Flowerdancer looks at Megatron and hands him a pad and says, "Please make sure you update your computers to note that the Safe Haven Dimension and the Protection Dimension are one in the same, this is my personal frequency incase anyone reads that and wants to find out more." Megatron accepts the pad and he says, "I promise I will personally update the files so they say that the Protection Dimension and the Safe Haven Dimension are one in the same. What about you? Will you let your Seekerlets know about this place too?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I appreciate that Megatron. Yes of course I will make sure they know about this place and I will make sure all my Autobots know and make sure they pass it along to their Sparklings as well." She then turns and brushes her right servo first against Brendan's right wing then against his left turning his Decepticon markings to blue Autobot markings that were permanent. She then moves to Skyfire and brushes her right servo first over his right wing and then over his left.

Skyfire asks, "What did you do to my wings? I can see what you did to Brendan's." Flowerdancer chuckles softly and says, "You always told me you wanted to join the Autobots after The Navigant, now you are one of us I placed the blue Autobot markings on your wings just as I did with Brendan's wings." Skyfire's optics lit up; so she hadn't forgotten that he had wanted to be an Autobot after The Navigant and he says, "I didn't know you remembered that; I'm glad that you did that."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Of course I remembered that after all this time. Of course Skyfire, shall the 3 of us go now?" Skyfire says, "I'm ready." He took a hold of Flowerdancer's right arm. Brendan takes Flowerdancer's left arm and he says, "And I'm ready too." Flowerdancer nods and triggers her dimensional warping abilities going home.

_Normal Dimension_

5 minutes after leaving the Dimension Of Darkness a louder than normal displaced bang was heard in the Medbay of the Ark and Flowerdancer appears with Skyfire and Brendan. Skyfire lets go first then Brendan did. Flowerdancer turns and hugs Skyfire and says, "Welcome home Skyfire." Skyfire hugs Flowerdancer back and says, "Thanks Flowerdancer glad to be home."

As they spoke Ratchet came out of his office as he heard the displaced bang indicating that Flowerdancer had come back from a dimensional trip, but he was startled seeing not 1 Seeker there, but 3. He moves closer and he says, "I thought I heard you appear Flowerdancer. Who are your friends?"

Flowerdancer turns her helm hearing Ratchet's voice and she says, "Ratchet I'd like you to meet the green Seeker I spoke of who stayed under my care for 2 months 6 years ago," she pauses and she indicates Brendan who nods his helm hiding the fact he was trembling, she then nods her helm at Skyfire and she says, "And this one is the reason I've been driving myself bonkers trying to locate, the one who the letters etched into my armor represent. Skyfire."

Ratchet smiles gently at the green Seeker and he says, "Welcome Brendan, Flowerdancer has told us all about you. My name is Ratchet I'm the head medic here." Brendan says, "A pleasure Ratchet." Then the older medic took a half-step back when Flowerdancer said who the second one was, but then moves closer to him again getting a good look at the first Sparkling who he brought into the world so long ago and he says, "So it is truly you Skyfire. You're looking well."

Skyfire moves closer and hugs Ratchet and says, "I've missed you Ratchet, you not the one I've faced in the Dimension Of Darkness that guy was as humans would put it a true bastard." Ratchet hugs the large Seeker back and he laughs and says, "Oh I can imagine after everything that I've heard about that dimension."

Flowerdancer looks at Ratchet and Skyfire and she asks, "You two know each other?" Skyfire lets Ratchet go and says, "Oh Ratchet's the Mech who brought me into the world on Cybertron so long ago, my creators were visiting Iacon and my Carrier brought me into the world there; I was the first Sparkling that Ratchet delivered." Ratchet says, "That's why it seemed to hit me so hard when you came home from Cybertron and told everyone that Skyfire was dead."

Flowerdancer winces that's why it hurt Ratchet so bad, when she had told everyone Skyfire was dead. She says, "I'm sorry Ratchet I hadn't known after all this time, I just thought you were grieving the loss of a great Mech." Ratchet nods and says, "Now you know the truth. I've been meaning to ask you though. What does the letters etched into your armor mean?"

Flowerdancer traces the letters and she says, "It stands for Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever. It was a phrase Skyfire taught me to remember that no matter how far apart we are we'd always be flying together forever, that's also why in my human form I have the letters embroidered in white into the collar of my flight jacket and why I have the tattoo of Skyfire in his jet form with the same letters in gold on my right shoulder-blade."

Ratchet was startled at her words, but it make sense why she would have that, but he asks, "How long have you known him?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Since the night of my 4th birthday; he and Starscream visited me that night and then a month later Skyfire returned and he took me for my first flight and we flew together until the night before The Navigant."

Ratchet was shocked how long Flowerdancer had known Skyfire he says, "It makes sense how close you two seem and how hard I remember how upset you were when you said you were going to be staying on Cybertron for a month and then how hard you cried after you told us he was dead." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "That was the first time in the whole month I had truly let myself grieve; the whole month I showed a strong front for Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker and grieved in private; but then finally when I was here on Earth without them I truly let myself grieve."


End file.
